


Peace for one night

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Series: The tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rey misses Ben, i guess, it's really not much plot, post-tlj forcebond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: Post-TLJ Forcebond-Oneshot.The bond had been silent since the Battle of Crait and Rey misses Ben with every fiber of her body.





	Peace for one night

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% unbeta-ed.  
> It's my first in-universe fic, so please be kind.  
> But please, please, please, tell me what you think. I need feedback. :3

It had been three weeks since the Battle of Crait and the bond had been silent ever since. Rey was mostly glad about it, she wasn’t sure, if she wanted to talk to him, or even see him. They had both made a decision, both chosen their side. At first, she had been angry with him, disappointed even. She had wanted him to come with her, to fulfill the future, she had seen for them. But he didn’t. He had chosen the First Order, and she the Resistance. He was the Supreme Leader, and she the last Jedi. He had an army, waiting to strike at his command, and she was the hope of the Resistance.

She hated it. She hated the pressure. She hated the weight on her shoulders. She had never asked for this, to be a part of this war, to be a Jedi. She still wasn’t sure about her place in it all, and it times it felt, as if she would never know, where she belonged.

When Rey wasn’t repairing the ship, working to the point of exhaustion, she would read the books she had stolen from Ahch-To, trying to find answers. She tried to distract herself, hoping it would keep his face out of her head, and it worked mostly. But not at night. At night, she would dream of him. Of the kindness in his eyes, of his soft voice, begging her. She would wake up, tears streaming down her face, every time.

As much, as she wanted to hate him – she couldn’t. She missed him. The feeling of him gone somewhat resembled the longing for her parents, she had felt so many years. But it was so much more. It was as if she had been whole for a moment, as if it had all made sense, as if it didn’t matter where she was or what she was doing, as long as he was there. But now, it felt like she had been shattered into a million tiny pieces, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t put them back together.

Having Finn and Rose around didn’t help much either. Not that she was jealous of Rose – Finn remained her best friend – and she was happy for them. But seeing them happy, seeing them laugh, hugging and looking at each other that way… it made her sad. It stung deep in her heart, like a wooden splinter, digging itself into the muscle, every time she looked at them.

Having no one to talk to about her feelings made it worse. No one could know about the bond, she had shared with the enemy. About the feelings she had for him. That she missed him.

She had barley slept in the night before, haunted by his face again, so Rey had decided to work even harder today. Maybe, the physical exhaustion would grant her a dreamless sleep, for once. It had gotten late and her clothes were drenched in dirt and sweat. Rey could feel every muscle in her body, she would be sore tomorrow – not that it would stop her. She sighed reluctantly and finished up todays work and slowly made her way to her quarters on the MS80 Star Cruiser. It seemed like sheer luck, that they had managed to get this ship in the first place, but soon realized that it needed _a lot_ of work.

The room, she called her own, was just big enough for a bed, a small table, one chair, a build-in wardrobe and – behind a metal door – a personal refresher. Rey did not possess much, and she tried to avoid spending more time then necessary in here. Her few belongings were scattered around the room, but Rey didn’t even look at them and opted directly for the refresher.

With a sigh of relief, she peeled herself out of her dirty clothes, put them into the basket and stepped under the shower. She was glad, that this ship used water and not sonic, although it made her hurry – never wasting more water than necessary.

When Rey had finished her shower, she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in an off-withe nightgown, made out of some kind of wool. Her hair was still wet, and although she had tried to comb through it, she never got out all the tangles. Rey turned to her bed – and froze. She was not alone.

Well, technically she was alone in her room. But the force had apparently decided, that it was time to connect Rey with him again. She hadn’t noticed the shifting sound, probably due to the swooshing water in the shower.

It seemed like he hadn’t noticed either – or he was choosing to ignore her. He lay in her bed, facing the wall, back turn to her. It took Rey a moment to realize, that he was sleeping, and a wave of relief rushed through her. She didn’t have the strength, to argue with him right now.

She hesitated. She _couldn’t_ just lie down next to him, right? They were on different sides of this war and not exactly at speaking terms right now. On the other hand,…. The connection would break off soon enough, and there was a good chance, that he would never know. _And_ it was _her_ bed.

So she climbed onto the mattress, very carefully. When the mattress shifted under her weight, his breathing stilled – and so did Rey. Kriff. He _knew_. It looked like he was about to turn around, but then stopped himself and resumed his curled-up position.

Rey took a deep breath and lay down behind him. She wasn’t going to start a fight. Not tonight. And he had made the same decision. It was some kind of weird truce, but tonight there would be peace. Between the two of them, at least.

Rey had missed him so much, with every fiber of her body, with every part of her soul and being close to him, after weeks of separation, was like a soothing salve. It was impossible not to draw closer to him, and so Rey did, until there were mere inches between them. She was certain, that he felt her every breath, but Rey gladly inhaled his scent.

She pulled up the covers to her chin, and then slowly raised her hand. She let it hover for a moment, waiting for him to deny her, but he didn’t move an inch. She took that as his approval and brushed her fingertips over his muscular back. Electricity rushed through her and Rey could see him shudder.

Rey closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his shoulders. Her arm wrapped around him and it took only seconds for their fingers to intertwine.

“I’ve missed you, Ben”, Rey whispered, her voice barely audible.

For a moment, Rey feared that he wouldn’t answer, but then he whispered, just as faint as she had.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

It was all they said, all that needed to be said. At least for tonight. He never turned around, but Rey didn’t mind. She held him tight, as if she was holding on for dear life. They were at peace, even if only for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr a few weeks ago, in which someone said, that Rey would be the big spoon. And i 100% agree. That's basically the reason, why i wrote this.


End file.
